Giana Sisters (series)
Giana Sisters is a videogame franchise created by Rainbow Arts (later sold to Spellbound Entertainment AG and now Black Forest Games) The series is mostly based on the blond-haired girl that can change into her gothic form to fight evil monsters. Series' history ''The Great Giana Sisters'' The very first game of the series that is known for its controversial production history and its similarities to the famous Nintendo platform game Super Mario Bros., which prompted legal pressure against the producers of the game. The scroll screen melody of the game was composed by Chris Hülsbeck and is a popular Commodore 64 soundtrack. Shortly after the game's debut, Time Warp Productions and Rainbow Arts immediately stopped the production because of the obvious copyright infringement from Nintendo and Rainbow Arts confrontation of the game itself. ''Hard'n'Heavy'' Shortly after the release of The Great Giana Sisters, Time Warp began developing a sequel which was announced as Giana 2: Arther and Martha in Future World, a new game with a futuristic setting. Due to the trouble caused by the legal pressure coming from Nintendo, it was deemed too risky for the small developer to once again produce a game associated with the Giana Sisters brand. Time Warp renamed the game Hard'n'Heavy, and changed the game's protagonists into robots rather than the Giana sisters. Hard'n'Heavy was released on the Commodore 64 and Amiga in 1989. ''Giana Sisters DS'' In April 2009, publisher DTP Entertainment and developer Spellbound Interactive, then owner of the game's IP, released a new Giana Sisters game in Europe with an extensive graphical update for the Nintendo DS, titled Giana Sisters DS. It has since been released in Australia. The game features all-new levels and more gameplay elements, and a recreation of the original game's levels can be unlocked. Giana Sisters DS was released in North America in February 2011 by publisher Destineer, though their official website does not have it listed, and is only available through several retailers such as Walmart and Newegg.com. Giana Sisters 2D Giana Sisters 2D is an HD remake of the Nintendo DS game. It was released October 2015 for the PC. ''Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams'' In July 2012, Black Forest Games started a Kickstarter campaign for a new installment of The Great Giana Sisters, originally titled Project Giana and later retitled Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams, describing the project as "the grandchild of The Great Giana Sisters." The Kickstarter was funded successfully, netting $186,158 with a goal of $150,000. The game, which is described as a direct sequel to Giana Sisters DS, features music from The Great Giana Sisters original composer Chris Hülsbeck (in cooperation with Fabian Del Priore) and the Swedish "SID metal" band Machinae Supremacy. Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams was released on October 23, 2012 for PC with later releases on Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network, Nintendo eShop, and possibly on Ouya. ''Giana Sisters: Dream Runners'' Giana Sisters: Dream Runners is a multiplayer focused platform game. It was released in August 2015 for the PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It received negative reviews. Category:Giana Sisters Category:THQ former franchises Category:Black Forest games Category:THQ Nordic franchises